


Together

by OTP_fandom_shipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Boys In Love, Brett is Alive, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Theo, I.E.D, M/M, Physical Restraint, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, and rude as ever, soft bbys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_fandom_shipper/pseuds/OTP_fandom_shipper
Summary: Liam first notices it at practice, then again right before the game. The feeling overcomes him as Brett knocks him over and practically insults his boyfriend, his anchor, Theo after the game. Thank god he's there to keep him from doing something he'll regret. But what will he do when Liam runs to the woods, hoping to be alone. Will he go after him, or give him space? What will he find in the woods? I'll give you a hint, it's not the Liam he's used to.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom. I posted a different version yesterday. I like this on better though. I'm going to collaborate with a friend to write it in Liam and Theo's POV if anyone is interested in that. Let me know!
> 
> This part is in third person.

It started at practice. Liam could feel the anger starting to rise up. They were playing Devanford Prep tonight. While he had made amends with the team and Brett, he still enjoyed pushing Liam’s buttons. 

A rational person or, in Liam’s case werewolf, would have told someone right when they noticed the feeling. However, Liam had never been one to think rationally. He could do this. He wouldn’t let his IED get the best of him. He’d been consistently taking his medication and the full moon wasn’t for another two weeks. So there was no need to worry, right? The boy merely moved on with his day. 

He noticed it again right before the game. Luckily though, he had Theo, his anchor. The person tethering him to humanity. 

“You okay?” Theo had asked him.

“Yeah, why?” the younger boy returned. 

“You smell like…” Theo was cut off by the referee blowing the whistle, startling him, and signaling the start of the game. When he looked back to where Liam had been, he was gone. 

The older boy let out a breath. “You smell like rage.”

Liam had heard what Theo said even though he walked away. However, he chose to simply play the game. He could do this. 

He was able to control himself and play the game until it was close to the end when Brett tripped him on the field. Brett left him on the ground with an unapologetic “Sorry.”

Liam got up angrily, wanting to, needing to punch Brett in his perfect face. He almost did, he had Brett pinned to the ground with his helmet off. As Liam pulled his fist pulled back he heard it, almost a whisper from the bleachers. 

“Liam. Liam, you’re better than this.” It was Theo. 

He searched for him in the crowd. However, he was snapped out of it by the loud whistle of the ref and people pulling him off of a smirking Brett. 

After the game, Brett confronted Liam in the locker room. Walking in like he owned the place saying, “It’s him, isn’t it. It’s Theo Raeken. Who would’ve thought that Beacon Hills resident IED would fall in love with Theo Raeknen?” By now Brett is yelling this to the whole locker room. It’s taking everything in Liam’s being not to rip his head off. 

Brett moves closer, right in front of Liam, and says something that sends him over the edge. 

“He’s great in bed. You know how I know that” Brett moves even closer and whispers right in Liam’s ear. “Because he’s been in mine.”

With that, Liam’s eyes glow bright yellow and he lunges forward. He doesn’t get far though because a pair of strong arms catch him restraining him from making any movements. Liam can’t tell who it is, too blind with rage. He growls and claws at whoever is holding him but they don’t let go. He continues this until all the fight is drained from him. He pants as he starts to calm down. The boy relaxes into whoever has had a steel grip on him for at least five minutes. 

Liam looks down at his hands, they’re covered in blood. It’s not his though. Then he hears a familiar voice say, “You done now?” 

It was Theo. 

He took a deep breath and turned his head to make sure. He did see Theo, but it wasn’t how he wanted to see him. He had blood smeared on his face and his nose obviously been broken. Then he realized it, everything came crashing back. He tried to get out of Theo’s grip, but it was no use, not until he thought Liam was in control of himself. So fighting wasn’t the way out of this one.  
When Liam’s breathing had finally slowed and he stopped trying to fight him, Theo loosened his grip. Which Liam saw his chance to run. He didn’t want to be anywhere near Theo. Right now he just wanted to be alone. He needed to think, to breathe. Liam couldn’t do either of those things with the lingering smell of Brett. 

Liam turned around to face Theo and said two words “I’m sorry.”

Before he could even question Liam punched him in the face and took off. All heard was “Really, we’re back to this?!” He had knocked Theo's head into the locker, but right now he couldn’t bring himself to care. He hoped that would slow him down.

Liam just wanted to be alone. He ran to the woods and when he got there he kept running. He didn’t even know where he was going, he just ran. When the boy finally tired he collapsed on the forest floor. Not for long though. Because the next thing he knew he was punching a nearby tree with so much force he was sure it would fall. 

What Liam had been feeling all day wasn’t just anger, it was rage. Just like Theo had said before the game. Rage is dangerous for werewolves and thinking too much was dangerous for Liam. Right now, Liam was thinking and with every thought, he punched the tree with more force. 

His rage caused him to almost kill Brett. 

It caused him to attack his newfound anchor. 

Now, it’s causing him pain. 

With every punch, Liam cries out in agony but he can’t seem to stop. He can’t do it. 

When Theo finds him he’s yelling out in pain as he punches the life out of a tree. He tries to reach him. 

“Liam.” As he continues to punch the tree, he hears the voice. Loving, yet strong.

“Liam.” it’s louder this time, too strong, almost a command. That’s not what Liam needs right now. 

By now Liam is actually crying. He can’t seem to control himself though. Theo needs to do something. The chimera runs his hand through his hair, he doesn’t know what to do. So he does the only thing he can think of. He grabs Liam’s hands in his own and pulls him close, tenderly wrapping his arms around the younger boy. He’s taking a gentler route this time, hoping for a better response. 

He whispers as softly as possible into his ear, “Come back to me.”

Theo knows he has never been good with words, but he needs Liam to know he’s there. He needs him to know that he’s safe. 

He can feel the younger boy relax slightly in his arms, knowing who’s with him. Despite that, he still tries to escape Theo’s hold. The chimera keeps his breathing and heart steady, despite his worry for Liam’s well being. Theo starts taking deep breaths and eventually Liam’s breathing pattern mimics his. He can feel the calm start to wash over the younger boy. It’s coming off of him in waves. Once he’s calm, it's almost like he loses whatever internal battle he was having. He collapses into Theo, who slowly moves them both to sit on the ground, his back against the tree that Liam had been punching not even five minutes ago. 

The younger boy simply sits there relishing in the quiet of the night, the only sound he hears is Theo's soft breathing and steady heartbeat. Neither of them are quite sure how long they sit there, just being together, on the forest floor. It doesn’t matter though, that’s the only place they want to be, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Again if anyone is interested in reading Liam and/or Theo's POV for this fic, let me know!


End file.
